Zulu (Civ6)
Combat Strength. |leader-agenda-name = Horn, Chest, Loins |leader-agenda-description = Forms as many Corps and Armies as possible, and likes those who do the same. Dislikes civilizations with few Corps and Armies. |empire_name = Zulu Empire |adjectives = Zulu |location = Southern Africa |size = 11,500 square miles (30,000 km²) |population = 250,000 in 1828 |irl-capital = Various, including kwaBulawayo, umGungundlovu, and Ulundi }} The Zulu people represent a civilization in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. Their default colors are brown (#783E02) and white (#FFFFFF), and they are led by Shaka. The Zulus' civilization ability is Isibongo, which causes garrisoned units to increase the Loyalty of their cities and upgrades units into Corps or Armies when they capture cities (if the necessary civics have been discovered). Their unique unit is the Impi (which replaces the Pikeman), and their unique district is the Ikanda (which replaces the Encampment). Strategy There is strength in numbers when playing as the Zulu. A merciless conqueror, once the Impi and Mercenaries are unlocked, Zulu will turn into the most "snowballing" civilization, the more you fight, the stronger your army will grow. 'Isibongo' All of the Zulus' unique components and abilities are geared toward a fast, aggressive playstyle. They should start producing Scouts and exploring the surrounding area as soon as the game begins while researching Pottery, Archery, Mining, and Bronze Working (and Craftsmanship, which will unlock the invaluable Agoge). They should also found at least two new cities after building a Monument in their Capital, at which point they'll most likely be ready to start building Ikanda. With at least two cities churning out units and Trade Routes building roads to important locations, the Zulus can set out to conquer their closest neighbor. They have a good incentive not to raze the cities they capture, and instead keep them garrisoned to maintain their Loyalty (especially once they're able to form Corps). They can then fill these cities with Ikanda if they need more units for their army, or with districts that provide additional , , , Amenities, and/or Trade Routes (depending on their current needs). Governors, once appointed, should be assigned to key cities far away from the Capital (such as former enemy capitals) to prevent rebellions. Once the Zulus have integrated the captured cities into their empire, it's on to their next target. Naturally, since the Zulus are going to spend most of the game at war, they should prioritize research of technologies that unlock more advanced units. After unlocking Impi, however, they should hold off on researching Metal Casting until their unique units have earned some high-tier promotions. 'Amabutho' To take advantage of Shaka's leader ability, the Zulus will need to focus on early development so they won't have to wait too long for Mercenaries and Nationalism. Building a Monument in every city will help with this, as will developing any Theater Squares in captured cities (and building one in any city that isn't a dedicated unit training center). After discovering these civics, they can quickly increase the number of Corps and Armies in their military by letting uncombined units capture cities. Note that if the Zulus decide to beeline Mercenaries and/or Nationalism, they'll be stuck with a primitive form of government in the meantime. While this certainly won't cripple them, it means they won't have many Policy Card options until later on. 'Victory Types' A Domination Victory is overwhelmingly the best choice for the Zulus. They'll be at their strongest on land-heavy maps, since their naval units don't receive the same benefits their land units do. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Dumisani * Lungelo * Maphikelela * Philani * Nkosinhle * Phiwokwakhe * Sifiso * Sithembiso * Sipho * Vusumuzi Females: * Amahle * Lerato * Inyoni * Ntombizodwa * Zobuhle * Smukelisiwe * Nonhlanhla * Liyana * Ntokozo * Isisa Modern males: * Bonginkosi * Kagiso * Bhekizizwe * Bhekumbuso * Funani * Kgabu * Solomon * Langa * Nkanyezi * Siyanda Modern females: * Anele * Uluthando * Nofoto * Yibanathi * Thadie * Uluwazi * Jabulile * Mthunzi * Sindisiwe * Khulekani Trivia * The Zulu civilization's symbol is two crossed assegai behind a Nguni shield, an oval shield made from the hide of an ox or cow that was once used by Zulu warriors. * The Zulu civilization ability is a Zulu word meaning "clan names" (or "praise poetry"). Gallery File:Impi concept art (Civ6).jpg|The Impi, the Zulus' unique unit File:Ikanda in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Ikanda, the Zulus' unique district File:Zulu capital.JPG|Zulu capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-shaka-leads-the-zulu/ Category:Zulu